


Of Harrowed Hearts [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anko stop laughing, Baby Badasses, Because Really Now, Breaking of the Team-7 Legacy of BS, Families of Choice, Fix-It, HARD, Hiruzen did not sign up for this shit, It's an Uchiha thing, Kakashi get your Gennin under control dammit, Like so Hard Other Generations Feel It, Mostly Canon Otherwise, Multi, Naruto's ability to make friends with giant chakra demons surfaces early, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length undetermined, Sakura Being a Badass, Sorry dude I drew the line at Moon Magic and Aliens, They all turn into vicious little monsters, This idea got out of hand real fast, Unconventional Families, they're breaking my village again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Sometimes the hardest battle isn’t enough to change a heart, sometimes all the war and blood in the world isn’t enough to shift a single destiny.Sometimes a simple touch is enough to break down the strongest of barriers, sometimes a single word is enough to make the world quake.Sometimes the most reaching of changes comes in the form of a little boy sad enough, strong enough, and kind enough to make friends with a monster.Sometimes one change makes waves.Naruto has been hearing the rumbling growl in the back of his head for as long as he can remember. He’s seven when he tries to talk to it for the first time. He’s the dead last, the failure at everything, so he doesn’t actually expect to succeed.And when he’s suddenly standing, knee deep in murky water and face to face with a demon, he has no idea what to expect.As it turns out, the world could use something unexpected.In which Naruto discovers the real meaning of the word monster, Sasuke discovers power and strength and learns the difference between them, and Sakura discovers that being herself is not as selfish as she thought.Where Kakashi learns to fight again for what he loves, and Obito never stopped.





	Of Harrowed Hearts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sable_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Harrowed Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211566) by [Sable_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Scribe/pseuds/Sable_Scribe). 



01  [echoed hours](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/echoed-hours)

02  [promise of heart](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/promise-of-heart)

03 [new lights](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/new-lights)


End file.
